


hjärtanskär

by thorinsoakenshielded



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Royal Affair AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Enlightenment (Swedish History), F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: enlightenment/ɪnˈlʌɪt(ə)nm(ə)nt,ɛnˈlʌɪt(ə)nm(ə)nt/noun1.the action of enlightening or the state of being enlightened.2. a European intellectual movement of the late 17th and 18th centuries emphasizing reason and individualism rather than tradition. It was heavily influenced by 17th-century philosophers such as Descartes, Locke, and Newton, and its prominent figures included Kant, Goethe, Voltaire, Rousseau, and Adam Smith.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	hjärtanskär

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much me rewriting Danish history because I want to, so it's based in Sweden.
> 
> For background this is an au based around the true story of Princess Caroline Mathilde of Great Britain who was arranged to be married to a cousin who at the time was king of Denmark and Norway before the split of the countries. Please read more about her here, https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caroline_Matilda_of_Great_Britain  
> Also a great source is the film, 'A Royal Affair' which tells the story beautifully and inspired a lot of the detail.
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you enjoy.

Where’s she’s going is unknown to her. All she knows is that it’s cold and dreary, which her homeland can be like sometimes, but this place is made out to be cold and unforgiving and Rey doesn’t know what to expect in terms of court order and so forth.

She also knows that her betrothed, a distant cousin of hers, Hux is soon to ascend to the throne and as result needs a queen and so it was declared that when Rey became of age, she would fulfill the duty. She’s 16 now, a year older than she should be to be brought to court but her governess insisted that she finish her studies. The language of Hux’s land is a difficult one and it was in the best interest that Rey be at least somewhat fluent, less she go to court and infuriate the lords for not knowing the tongue. 

Hux has sent a carriage to pick her up to take her to the ship that would make passage from England to Sweden, along with it he’s sent 10 coachmen to carry her luggage and, in Rey’s mind, to make sure she doesn’t run away. Her lady in waiting has come, Rose, dressed in a deep purple gown. She curtsies as Rey nears, ‘I trust you’re ready to leave, my lady.’

Rey takes another look around the field she’s in, the wildflowers moving in the breeze, the grass glowing in the sun. Rey knows she’ll miss this place. It’s so familiar to her, the green of the grass the same vibrancy from when she was a child, the flowers with their delicate scent. She walks towards the carriage, her dress dragging across the grass, leaving stains, stains to help her remember. 

She sits in the carriage, Rose is across from her. She can feel the sunlight his her face through the cutouts in the windows, a warmth she hopes doesn't leave her as she travels. She opens the slider on the window to have another glance. Another glance of the land she knows. A land she hopes to not forget.

The journey to Sweden is smooth, 3 days across a summer sea. The air is fresh and crisp, the gulls flying above, a symphony of caws. The boat she's told is the best Hux has in his fleet, rich mahogany stained and gilded details. Rey remarks as a possible notion of love, for Hux to make sure his bride arrives in good spirits from an enjoyable journey. 

They're 6 hours away from making port in Stockholm, Rey is sat in her room when Rose comes in, arms laden with pale fabrics and a woollen cloak in lavender. 'The sun may be shining but winter has not yet left us fully, I hope these are a good choice for you.'

Rey looks at the dress, a cream yellow with duckegg details, 'These will do wonderfully, thank you.'

Rose motions for Rey to turn around so she can untie the loose dress Rey is wearing. Goosebumps prickle across Rey's shoulders as the dress falls from them, the cold air drafting through the room taking effect. Rose pulls the dress downwards towards the floor, Rey steps out of it and stands bare, pale skin textured.

Rose then moves to pick up the underdress from the bed, a pristine cream colour with lace detail around the edge. She gathers it and notions to Rey to raise her arms so she put it on her. The dress is soft, brushed linen against cold skin, the tie of it hangs against her back. Rose moves to tie them.

The dress comes next, it's a thick material with ornate embroidery across the bust and hips, the ruffles on the sleeves are crisply pressed and stiff. The corset is stitched into the lining, whale bone creating the illusion of a cinched waist, a look most desired. The strings are tightened making Rey gasp and exhale to set the knots.

Rose then moves to her hair, braiding and pinning as she works Rey's brown locks into a makeshift crown. Rey looks in the mirror, thoughts of England and cotton loose dresses with no decoration and dirty feet run through her mind. How she wishes this was only a fleeting visit.


End file.
